Poke-my-mon
by Poltergeist Master of Hell
Summary: A parody! It might suck, but oh well.


Poke-my-mon 

It was morning, and Cinder woke up, not on a good mood, though. 

"Hey, woman! When's breakfast?" yelled Cinder. "Calm down, son! It's almost ready!" said his mom. "Come on! I have to meet Proffesor Bush in... uh, mom, how many minutes are there in an hour?" said Cinder, confused. "Everyone knows that, son. It's fifty!" said his mom. "Oh yeah, I knew that!" said Cinder, stupidly. After having raw meat and boiled milk for breakfast, he ran off, but bumped into someone. 

"Hey, watch it!" said Gayry. "Oh, hi Gayry!" said Cinder. "Uncle's gonna be pissed at you if you don't hurry up!" said Gayry. "I thought he was your grandpa!" said Cinder. "Uh, yeah, whatever," said Gayry, taking out something, sniffing it, and putting it back. "Ok, I think I better get going..." said Cinder. "Yeah, whatever," said Gayry, who waved at a passing man, while smoking. 

"Damn, where's that boy?" said Prof. Bush, while eating some ten-day-old-yellow-colored-green-spotted-heck-knows-what tofu. "Prof. Palm-Tree! I'm here!" said Cinder. "My name's Bush!" said the Prof. "You're Bush? All hail the Texas governor!" shouted Cinder, idiotically. Prof. Bush just shrugs, with a big sweat-drop on his forehead. "Ok, nevermind that. You're here for me to teach you about the Poke-My-mon!" said Prof. Bush, proudly. "Man, you're sick, Prof. Spinach!" said Cinder. "First of all, My name's Bush! Second of all, I didn't mean it that way! That's their name!" said Prof. Bush. "Oh, I see!" said Cinder. "What a miracle, he can see..." said Prof. Bush. Suddenly, Gayry comes. "Hiyas, Uncle!" said Gayry. "Don't ask," said Cinder. "Who said I was going to?" said Prof. Bush. "Nevermind. Are you gonna give me my first Poke-my-mon?" asked Gayry. "Oh yeah! I forgot all about that!" exclaimed Prof. Bush. He then takes out something out of his pocket. "Here! Your Poke-my-mon!"he said, giving them the objects. "These are Poke-my-mon?" asked Cinder. "No offense, Uncle, but these look like tofu!" said Gayry. "Oops, my bad!" said Prof. Bush. Gayry and Cinder shrug. He then hands them round-looking-purple-and-green things. "These are Poke-my-balls!" said Prof. Bush. "Ok!" said Gayry, hiting him between the legs. "Ayayayayayayayayay!" screamed Prof. Bush in a high-pitched voice. "You told us to, Prof. Lettuce!" said Cinder. "I didn't mean that!" said Prof. Bush, painfully. "And my name's Bush!" he continued. "Ok, whatever," said Cinder. 

"Uncle, how do we open these?" asked Gayry. "It's simple! Just press this button-" said Prof. Bush, but wasn't able to finish. "Like this?" asked Gayry. the ball opened, and a creature came out. "What is that, uncle?" asked Gayry. "For one thing, I'm your grandpa, and for another, it's called a Char-my-mander!" said Prof. Bush, bracing for the incoming impact. "What about me, Prof. Vine?" asked Cinder. "Grr, for the last time, my name's Prof. Bush! This creature's called a Pika-my-chu!" said Prof. Bush, getting tired of Cinder mistaking his name. Once Pika-my-chu came out, he took one look at Char-my-mander, and they started making out. "Oh, sick! Why are they doing that, uncle?" asked Gayry. "Uh, nobody knows that for sure, grandson. You are my grandson, aren't you?" asked Prof. Bush, arching an eyebrow. "Ok, whatever," said Gayry. "How come no one knows?" asked Cinder. 

"People have always been sickened by the way Poke-my-mon make out, and had tried to uncover the secrets, but no one succeeded. I was one of those crazy-and-stupid-good-for-nothing-did-I-mention-stupid-and-idiotic people. I went far, but couldn't discover the secrets soon enough. So now I am giving the both of you the task to not only become Poke-my-mon masters, but also discover the secret of their making out!" said Prof. Bush, proudly. "Do you accept?" he asked. "That's all bull!" said Gayry. "Who wants to know the secrets of making out anyways?" said Cinder. Prof. Bush had a sweat-drop and shrugged. "Well, you'll do it wether you like it or not! Hahahahahahahahaha!" yelled Prof. Bush, and then went insane. "Ok, you don't see that everyday!" said Cinder. "Yeah, whatever," said Gayry, uninterested. "I'll beat you to being a champ!" said Gayry. "And I'll beat you in getting into trouble!" said Cinder. "Dang! That's the one thing you always win in! Not fair!" cried Gayry. "Thumb wrestle!" shouted Cinder, as they both engaged into a fierce battle, the battle of the century, the one that'll decide fate, the- "Quit the bull and get to the point!" interrupted Cinder. *sigh* Yeah, yeah... Oh well. So Gayry won and they lived happily ever after! "Hey! That's not how it's supposed to end! Although I do like the part where I win... but still, don't trail off! *mutters* stupid DarkLinkMaster, I'm gonna kill him..." said Gayry. 

The End...? 

"Wait a minute, whoever cares how many seconds in a minute, it's already ended? Come on! We need more! And they forgot their Poke-my-dexes!" said Prof. Bush. In a second, Gayry and Cinder come, take the poke-my-dexes from his hands, and kick him in the balls. "Why me? Why always meeeeee..." said Prof. Bush, in a high-pitched voice, as he saw Cinder tripping continuously, and Gayry blushing at passing men. 

The (true) End. 


End file.
